


Rise Like A Phoenix

by ostatniakropla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Doubt, Drag Queens, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Trans Character, to pierwsza rzecz którą tu dodaję więc nie zabijcie mnie jeśli zrobiłam coś źle, ziall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostatniakropla/pseuds/ostatniakropla
Summary: (...)- Zayn, kochanie, ty płaczesz? Co się stało?(...)- Skąd wiesz, że nie Veronica? - zapytał wyciągając z szafy koszulę z długim rękawem oraz czarną spódnicę.Czyli: Zayn czasami czuje się Veronicą. Czy nowo poznanemu Irlandczykowi będzie to przeszkadzało?





	Rise Like A Phoenix

 Westchnął ciężko. Było z nim źle. Zazwyczaj po wizytach u Thomasa i Jacque'a przez kilka dni ekscytował się tym, że mógł spędzić z nimi chociaż trochę czasu. Tym razem było inaczej. Chociaż jeszcze kilka godzin temu beztrosko śmiał się z przyjaciółmi, samotność z powrotem do niego wróciła. Nienawidził jej. A zwłaszcza tego, że nawet jeśli odchodziła na pewien czas, zazwyczaj wracała ze zdwojoną siłą. Samotność potrafi niszczyć ludzi bardziej, niż niejedna choroba. Według niego samotność była jedną z najgorszych zmór wszech czasów. Nie potrafił tylko zdecydować, czy jest gorsza od nienawiści, której coraz częściej doświadczał, czy plasuje się na tym samym miejscu. Okej, w porządku. Samotność była lepsza. Przez nienawiść doświadczał nie tylko bólu psychicznego, ale czasami zdarzało się także, że i fizycznego. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Że podczas tego wyjazdu nie spotkają go żadne nieprzyjemności. Nie miał już siły na to, aby ponownie zostać zranionym.  
   Przekroczył próg pokoju. Musiał wyrzucić z głowy swoje myśli. Potrafił zignorować zmieszanie właściciela hotelu, kiedy ten dowiedział się, że to on jest Zaynem Malikiem, więc dlaczego miał takie problemy z zaprzestaniem użalania się nad sobą? Wiedział, że to nie doprowadzi go do niczego.    
Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój był niewielki. Stało w nim dwuosobowe łóżko okryte pościelą, której nawet jego oczy nie mogły znieść. Żółty kolor zdecydowanie nie współgrał ze znajdującymi się na niej kwiatami. A może po prostu to dopasowanie wydawało się złe przez ściany o ciemniejszym odcieniu barwy słońca? Cokolwiek to było, na pewno nie pomagała temu drewniana szafa muśnięta kolorem błękitnym, ani zielone zasłony. Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą na gust osoby, która zajmowała się tutaj dekoracją wnętrz. Był prawie pewien, że za ten wystój odpowiedzialny był Bobby. Widział w co mężczyzna był ubrany i cóż, jego strój był prawie tak okropny jak to lokum. Wprawdzie nie powinien narzekać - w końcu za wynajem płacił grosze, ale to miejsce zdawało się nie zasługiwać na więcej.  
Zdążył nie tylko zmyć makijaż i przebrać się w wygodne dresy oraz starą koszulkę z logiem swojego ulubionego zespołu, ale także starannie poukładać swoje rzeczy w wielkiej szafie, kiedy ktoś zapukał do jego pokoju. Wymamrotał ciche: “proszę” nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu swojego laptopa. Dopiero słysząc chrząknięcie spojrzał w kierunku swojego gościa. Wydawał się być mniej więcej w tym samym wieku co on.  
\- Przyniosłem ręczniki. Mam zostawić je w łazience?  
\- Możesz po prostu mi je podać - Zayn nie chciał aby chłopak zobaczył te wszystkie kosmetyki, które zdążył tam już porozkładać. To nie było tak, że wstydził się tego co robił ani tego kim był. Po prostu nie uważał, aby taka informacja zawsze była dobra, kiedy chce się kogoś poznać. Większość ludzi trzeba przygotować na coś takiego.  
Kiedy blondyn zbliżył się do niego dostrzegł jego piękne, niebieskie tęczówki i cóż, nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że chłopak przed nim zdecydowanie mu się spodobał.  
\- Jestem Zayn - przedstawił się pragnąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę.  
\- Niall. Miło mi cię poznać, Zayn - potrząsnął dłonią bruneta.  
\- Więc, Niall, może dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa? Tutaj jest tak cholernie nudno! - udało mu się przywołać swoją pewność siebie.  
\- Właściwie… Czemu nie? Masz racje, nie mamy tutaj zbyt wielu rozrywek. Jedynie boisko za budynkiem hotelu. I “Belvedere House Gardens and Park”. I och, dobrą knajpkę, w której możesz napić się nieziemskiego piwa! Zdecydowanie powinieneś się tam wybrać!  
Brązowooki zaśmiał się. To, jak coraz więcej entuzjazmu Irlandczyk wkładał w swoje wypowiedzi zdecydowanie urzekło jego serce.  
Być może prawie w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na film który włączyli, przez swoje rozmowy i głośne wybuchy śmiechu, ale tamten wieczór zdecydowanie mogli uznać za jeden z najprzyjemniejszych.

  
***

  
   Zayn nie był głupi. Jak każdy popełnił w swoim życiu wiele błędów i odniósł wiele porażek, ale na pewno nie był głupi. Kiedy jedząc śniadanie zauważył Nialla starającego się ignorować jego wzrok domyślił się o co mogło chodzić. _Dowiedział się._  
Poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Ojciec chłopaka musiał mu o tym powiedzieć. Tego właśnie Malik obawiał się najbardziej.  
Wstał od stołu. Pomyślał, że najlepiej zrobi, jeśli uda się do swojego tymczasowego pokoju. Reakcja blondyna wbiła kolejną szpilkę w jego i tak już pokaleczony “narząd do kochania”, jak lubił nazywać ten organ. Nadal nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do obrzydzenia i nienawiści, którą obdarzali go inni. Łzy mimowolnie zaczęły wypływać z jego oczu. _Po raz kolejny płakał._  
Kiedy usłyszał dobrze znajomą melodię wydobywającą się z jego telefonu próbował opanować swój szloch. Dzwonił Thomas.  
\- Cześć, Thomas - jego głos drżał.  
\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Conchita! Conchita Wurst! Właśnie śpiewałam w “Dancing Stars”! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo niesamowite to było… Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - przerwała na chwilę. - Zayn, kochanie, ty płaczesz? Co się stało?  
Rzeczą, którą Zayn skrycie (bo zawsze powtarza, że tego nienawidzi) najbardziej w nim uwielbia jest to, że Neuwirth jest nie tylko dla niego jak brat i jest jego przyjacielem (czasami właściwie jest bardziej jak jego przyjaciółka…) ale także to, że choć jest tylko sześć lat starszy daje mu to wsparcie, które przestał dostawać od rodziców. Thomas jest prawdziwym skarbem.  
Czuł, że jego spodnie uwierają go coraz bardziej. To znowu się działo. Tylko, że tym razem o wiele szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Przestawał czuć się dobrze w swoim ciele. To było trochę tak, jakby to właśnie jego dusza pomyliła ciała i wstąpiła nie w to, w które powinno. Poczuł nagłą ochotę na pomalowanie paznokci. Uwielbiał zapach lakieru.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że nie Veronica? - zapytał wyciągając z szafy koszulę z długim rękawem oraz czarną spódnicę.  
Czuł się inny nawet od ludzi, którzy na początku wydawali się być do niego podobni. Odbierał siebie jako takiego Remusa Lupina - jednego z bohaterów uwielbianej przez niego w dzieciństwie książki, który podczas pełni przechodził przemianę. Tyle, że on nigdy nie potrafił przewidzieć, kiedy będzie potrzebował swojej przemiany.  
Zazwyczaj czuł się dobrze taki jaki był, ale czasami to go niszczyło. W takie dni tusz do rzęs z kilkoma innymi materiałami potrafił uczynić go szczęśliwszym człowiekiem. Z tym czuł się pewniej.  
\- Nazywasz mnie Thomas'em zawsze podczas swoich “męskich dni” - burknął, po chwili dodając: - Po za tym, proszę cię, nie zmieniaj tematu… Skarbie, martwię się…

Conchita odkąd pamiętała pomagała jej przez to wszystko przechodzić. Pomimo tego, że sama czuła się bardziej pewna siebie, nigdy nie drwiła z jej niezdecydowania. Wiedziała o walce, która trwała w organizmie Brytyjczyka _(Brytyjki?)_ i nie narzucając mu _(jej?)_ niczego, po prostu zawsze była dla niego _(dla niej?)_.

\- Ja po prostu… Poznałam kogoś. Wiesz, w tym hotelu, w którym wynajęliście mi pokój. Wiem, znam go dopiero od kilku godzin, ale to… Po prostu boli, wiesz? - płakała coraz rzewniej. - Jestem zwykłym, chorym psychicznie wybrykiem natury. Wszyscy których spotykam zaczynają mnie nienawidzić…  
\- Przestań. Jesteś wspaniała. Co ze mną i Jakiem? Co z Louis'em, Liamem i całą resztą? My wszyscy cię kochamy! Bez ciebie jesteśmy niczym. Bez ciebie…. - przerwała nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi. - Veronica, słyszysz mnie? Veronica! Kochanie, nie możesz nam znowu tego zrobić!  
Nadal nie odpowiadało jej nic oprócz głuchej ciszy.  
Conchita znała ją idealnie. Nawet jeśli jej nie widziała, potrafiła domyślić się co zamierza zrobić.  
_**Żyletka.** _  
To nie byłby jej pierwszy raz.  
_Czuł się źle. Bardzo źle. Po raz kolejny słyszał w szkole wyzwiska, które zamiast przestać robić na nim wrażenie, raniły coraz mocniej. Tego dnia po raz kolejny jego głowa wylądowała w śmierdzącym sedesie. Kiedyś myślał, że takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w filmach. Nie podejrzewał, że uczniowie mogą być aż tak źli, aby robić coś takiego innym. Upokorzenie nadal krążyło w jego żyłach._  
_Jakby tego było mało jego rodzice po raz kolejny się pokłócili. Ojciec znowu wrócił pijany. Tym razem nie świętował niczyich imienin, ani żadnego wymyślonego przez siebie święta. Tym razem opijał utratę pracy. Nawet jeśli większe części wypłat wydawał na alkohol, to zawsze przynajmniej wpadał im jakiś grosz na jedzenie, a teraz to wszystko miało się skończyć. Pozostawały im tylko zarobki mamy, które naprawdę były niewielkie. Wątpił, aby wystarczyły na utrzymanie tak licznej rodziny._  
_Miał wszystkiego dosyć._  
_Zamknął się w łazience mając nadzieje, że tam wrzaski nie będą aż tak bardzo słyszalne._  
_Potrzebował czymś zająć ręce, aby tylko przestały się trząść._  
_Na jednej z półek dostrzegł szminkę, którą Doniya dostała na urodziny od przyjaciółki. Miała ładny kolor. Różowy. Nigdy nie rozumiał, po co dziewczyny używają tych wszystkich kosmetyków, ale teraz sam nabrał ochoty na spróbowanie tego._  
_Przesunął końcówką szminki kilkakrotnie po swoich ustach. Ledwie odczuwalny dotyk był nawet przyjemny. Czuł się, jakby łamał jakieś zakazy. Czuł się prawie jak wtedy, kiedy z Louis'em wypili swoje pierwsze piwo. Podobało mu się to._  
_Otrząsnął się w ciągu kilku sekund._  
_Nie mógł tego robić._  
_Takie rzeczy były tylko dla dziewczyn._  
_Był nienormalny._  
_Powinien umrzeć._  
_Zasługiwał na karę za bycie dziwadłem._  
_Jeśli ludzie nienawidzili go za lubienie chłopców, to co by zrobili dowiadując się o tym?_  
_Nie tylko ludzie go niszczyli. Niszczyły go także jego myśli._  
_Czytał kiedyś o sposobie na ulgę… Zajrzał do jednej z szafek. Znalazł to, czego szukał._  
_Żyletki._  
_Kiedy po raz pierwszy przyłożył ostrze do swojego ciała, jego strach mieszał się z adrenaliną._  
_Z każdym kolejnym pociągnięciem przyrządu było coraz lepiej._  
_Już wtedy zaczął się do niej przyzwyczajać._

 ** _Tabletki._ **  
Już raz prawie jej się udało.  
    _To nie było do końca tak, że tylko ludzie go nienawidzili. Zdawało się, jakby Allah nienawidził go równie mocno. A czy nie powinien być miłościwy? Miłosierny. Ar-Rahman. To nic nie znaczyło? Łaskawy, Najwyższy, Wielki…_  
_Lukas złamał mu serce._  
_Wszystko zaczęło się właśnie od tego._  
_Kochał go._  
_Kochał go tak cholernie mocno._  
_A on go zostawił._  
_Zostawił i upokorzył._  
_Przez niego wrócił z powrotem do Anglii. Musiał to zrobić. Nie mógł więcej na niego patrzeć. Ani na tych wszystkich ludzi patrzących się na niego z obrzydzeniem, kiedy poznali o nim całą prawdę._  
_Chciał być jak najdalej od wspomnień z tamtego czerwcowego dnia._  
_Od tego, co zrobili z nim później “przyjaciele” jego byłego chłopaka._  
_Był prawie pewien tego, że będzie musiał uciekać przed tym do końca swojego życia._  
_Takiego obrazu nigdy nie da się do końca wyrzucić ze swojej głowy._

_Myślał, że to co uczynił mu Lukas było najgorszym co mogło mu się przytrafić._  
_Życie nie mogło być bardziej podłe…_  
_A jednak._  
_Kiedy po powrocie dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciółka zmarła kilka godzin wcześniej, załamał się całkowicie._  
_Perrie miała na niego czekać na lotnisku…_  
_Nie czekała._  
_Jego słodka, wspaniała blondynka…_  
_To była jego wina._  
_Tylko i wyłącznie jego cholerna wina._  
_Jechała po niego._  
_Właśnie wtedy to się stało._  
_Gdyby sam potrafił zająć się sobą i swoimi problemami dalej by żyła…_  
_Zabił ją._  
_Zabił najwspanialszą dziewczynę na świecie._  
_A ona była dla niego taka dobra…_

_Musiał do niej dołączyć._  
_Dlaczego miał żyć, jeśli ona umarła? I to umarła właśnie przez niego._  
_Mogła jeszcze tak wiele…_  
_Była piękna, utalentowana, idealna…_  
_I miała dla kogo żyć._  
_On już nie miał._

_Znalazł sposób._  
_W jej mieszkaniu było tak dużo tabletek…_  
_Białe, niebieskie, różowe…_

_Nie smakowały dobrze._  
_Na początku było ciężko, ale później stało mu się wszystko jedno._  
_Nie ważne czy były dobre._  
_Ważne, że dzięki nim być może będzie mógł ponownie zobaczyć ją._  
_Że będzie mógł ją przeprosić._

_Ktoś pochylał się nad nim. Ale jego głos dobiegał jakby z oddali…_  
_Całkowicie przymknął powieki._

_Cisza. Cisza i ciemność._

  
Może tym razem całkowicie pomogłyby jej umrzeć?  
  


**_Alkohol._**  
Czy można zapić się na śmierć?  
Kiedyś próbowała…  
  _To był jego pierwszy występ. A przynajmniej miał być pierwszym występem._  
_Trema go zjadała._  
_Pożerała jak lew swoje ofiary._  
_Był ofiarą…_  
_Nie mógł się poruszyć._  
_Miał wrażenie, jakby oślepiające go światła znajdowały się dosłownie wszędzie._  
_Nie potrafił powiedzieć ani jednego słowa._  
_Stał._  
_Po prostu stał._  
_Stał na scenie nie robiąc niczego._  
_Wyczekiwanie widzów zamieniło się w głośne śmiechy._  
_Nie wiedział, czy były pogardliwe, czy miały dodać mu otuchy,_  
_Nie poruszał się przez tak długi czas, że znudzona publiczność wróciła do spożywania posiłków._  
_Wstydził się za siebie._  
_Zdobył się na podniesienie na nich wzroku._  
_On tam był._  
_Lukas._  
_Zobaczenie go było najgorszym, co mogło mu się zdarzyć tamtego dnia._  
_Musiał uciec ze sceny._  
_Udało mu się._  
_Nie zastanawiając się długo pobiegł do baru znajdującego się na przeciwko restauracji._  
_Tam alkohol lał się strumieniami._

_Pierwszy łyk._  
_Nigdy nie rozumiał swojego ojca. Upijał się tym świństwem nawet kiedy nie miał powodów._

_Ale on miał._

_Kolejna porażka._  
_Kolejne upokorzenie._  
_On._  
_Wspomnienia…_  
  
_Pił._  
_Pił._  
_Pił._

_Przestał dopiero, kiedy nad ranem właściciel lokalu dodzwonił się jego telefonem do Liama._  
_Liam podobno przyjechał po niego, ale Zayn tego nie pamiętał._  
_Na szczęście nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tamtego wieczoru._

  
Tym razem nic nie zrobił. Po prostu zasnął zmęczony płaczem.

  
***

  
   Obudziło go głośne pukanie do drzwi. Leniwie otworzył zaspane powieki. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał wstać, bo łomotanie nie ustawało.  
Za drzwiami stali jego przyjaciele, którzy gdy tylko go zobaczyli, od razu rzucili mu się na szyje.  
\- Nic ci nie jest?  
\- Twoja brodata przyjaciółka do nas dzwoniła…  
\- Ej! - oburzył się Zayn. Louis zawsze mówił tak o Conchicie, za co nawet raz całkiem przypadkiem dostał w twarz od Jacque'a. To nie było tak, że się nie lubili, czy Tomlinson nie tolerował ludzi takich jak on. Po prostu Louis lubił żartować i czasami nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy jego żarty są na miejscu.  
Thomas był jego ulubieńcem, jeśli chodziło o ludzi z których żartował.

Spędzili razem cały dzień. Dzięki nim Zayn prawie zapomniał o Niallu…

  
***

  
   Siedział przy jednym ze stolików. Czekał na klienta, z którym miał ustalić szczegóły zlecenia. Ten wyjazd nie był zorganizowany tylko dla jego przyjemności i aby mógł odpocząć, ale przede wszystkim miał tam występować. Rzadko to robił. Za każdym razem nadal w jego głowie pojawiała się wizja jego pierwszego razu, choć już nieco bardziej opracował panowanie nad stresem.  
Z reguły zajmował się tylko robieniem makijażu i przygotowywaniem innych do koncertów. Tym razem po prostu jeden z przyjaciół Neuwirth'a rozchorował się, a Zayn po kilku godzinnym wysłuchiwaniu jego próśb zgodził się.  
Zdziwił się widząc blondyna idącego w jego kierunku. Nie unikał już jego wzroku. Patrzył wprost na niego.  
\- Um… Cześć? - jego policzki przyozdobiły rumieńce. Nawet z nimi wyglądał perfekcyjnie.  
Nie wiedział co zrobić. Tak bardzo jak tego pragnął, po prostu nie mógł z nim rozmawiać. W końcu czekał na klienta.  
\- Przepraszam, Niall… Czekam na kogoś - wydusił. Niebieskooki właśnie odezwał się do niego pomimo tego, że znał prawdę, a on nie mógł mu nawet tego wyjaśnić. Zleceniodawca powinien przybyć lada moment.  
\- Tak jakby… Um… Czekasz na mnie? To ja chciałem… Po prostu… Greg, mój brat niedługo będzie się żenił i wiesz, to miał być trochę taki żart… Harry to wymyślił!  
\- Jaki Harry? - zapytał starając się nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo zraniło go to, że Niall uważał go za żart.  
\- Mój przyjaciel…  
\- Domyślam się, że jednak rezygnujesz z moich usług? - starał się zachować spokój i utrzymać na twarzy maskę.  
\- Nie. To znaczy tak. To znaczy… Myślę, że to jednak nie jest najlepszy pomysł.  
\- Okej - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi wstając.  
\- Zaczekaj! Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził. Po za tym, masz wynajęty pokój na cały tydzień… Jeśli chcesz… Po prostu, proszę, napijemy się kawy?  
Zgodził się.  
Niall go nie znienawidził.  
_Niall był wspaniały._

  
***

  
Odwiedzali się w tajemnicy przed Bobby’m.  
Zayn wiedział, że gdyby ojciec niebieskookiego dowiedział się o tym, że się spotykali wprawiłoby to młodszego Horana w niezręczność. Nie chciał tego.  
Byli umówieni.  
Powoli zaczął tracić nadzieję, że ktokolwiek jeszcze zaprosi go na randkę, ale… Stało się. Tym bardziej trudno mu było uwierzyć w to, że zrobił to właśnie ten słodki Irlandczyk…  
Miał jeszcze godzinę do wyjścia i właśnie zamierzał zmyć wykonany wcześniej make-up, kiedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Krzyknął “proszę” będąc pewnym, że któryś z jego przyjaciół przyszedł go odwiedzić. Postanowili zostać na jakiś czas w Irlandii i także wynajęli pokój w jego hotelu. Liam poznał jakąś dziewczynę. Sophie. Twierdził, że nie wyjedzie, dopóki nie zgodzi się z nim umówić.  
Zdziwił się widząc przed sobą blondyna.  
Zaczął panikować.  
Chłopak nigdy nie widział go będącego przebranym.  
Samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku.  
Czekał na jego reakcje.  
Bał się ponownego odrzucenia.  
Nawet nie oczekiwał tego, że po prostu go przytuli mamrocząc ciche: “jesteś piękny”, ale jednak to właśnie uczynił.  
Malik wreszcie poczuł, że może być szczęśliwy.

  
***

  
_\- Pederaści!_  
_\- Pedały!_  
_\- Dziwadła!_  
_\- Wytapetowane dziwki!_  
_\- Baba z brodą i jej szmaty!_  
_\- Kiełbasa ze swoimi psami!_  
_\- Zboczeńcy!_  
_\- Suki!_  
_\- Nie wiem, jak można być z czymś takim._  
_\- Jebać ich!_  
_\- Kolesie którzy są babami!_  
_\- Babochłop!_  
_\- Wolisz, żebym się zwracał do Ciebie Zayn czy Veronica? A może lepiej chora szmata?_  
_Przezwiska pochodziły ze wszystkich stron. Byli otoczeni przez ludzi. On, jego przyjaciele i Niall._  
_Co chwilę był popychany._  
_Nie potrafił już kontrolować łez spływających po jego twarzy._  
_\- Nie rycz, szmato!_  
_\- Stary, to baba! Ryczenie zostało dla niego stworzone - śmiał się ktoś z tłumu._  
_\- Zayn… - nie wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się usłyszeć szept blondyna. - Nie chcę już z tobą być. To koniec - chłopak znalazł się pośród tłumu wrzeszczącego głośno, że powinni umrzeć. Skandował razem z nimi._  
_Mógł się tego spodziewać. Ktoś tak wspaniały jak ten Irlandczyk nie mógł być z kimś takim jak on. Był nienormalny. Nie zasługiwał na nikogo._

\- Skarbie, obudź się! - czuł jak ktoś szarpie jego ciałem, które wstrząśnięte było przez spazmatyczne dreszcze. - Kochanie, spokojnie. Jestem tutaj. Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.  
Uspokojenie się zajęło mu kilka minut. Jego chłopak głaskał uspokajająco jego ramię.  
Przy nim nic nie mogło mu się stać.  
Przy nim zapominał o swoim byłym chłopaku i o tym co mu zrobił.  
Przy nim pogarda innych ludzi przestawała go tak bardzo obchodzić.  
To bolało. Dalej bolało.  
Ale teraz był silniejszy.  
_Powstał z popiołów. Niczym Feniks._  
Dzięki Conchicie i Niallowi.  
Bez nich byłby niczym.  
Jego powieki wypuściły ostatnią kroplę. Ostatnią łzę.  
_Powstał z popiołów._  
_Powstał z popiołów niczym Feniks._


End file.
